The present invention relates to methods and systems for providing launch control from a standstill for hybrid vehicles.
Conventional hybrid vehicles utilize a combination of one or more electric motors and an internal combustion engine to provide propulsion to the vehicle. Typically, a battery or batteries are provided to power the electric motors, and the internal combustion engine may be used to recharge the batteries through a generator or alternator.
In some situations it may be desirable to launch the vehicle using maximum performance acceleration from a standstill or from a very low speed. In conventional vehicles powered by an internal combustion engine, this is accomplished, in some cases using an automatic transmission, by fully depressing the brake and accelerator pedals, and then releasing the brake to launch the vehicle. This places the torque converter in a stall condition, in which maximum torque can be generated. When the brake pedal is released, the vehicle obtains a maximum acceleration.